


Interpret

by Fuenoteki



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: #ArthurMoonWritingContest, #Day 1, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur ngegad ngenggg, F/M, Hubungan Tanpa Status, Hurt No Comfort, Juki misuh, Romantic Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuenoteki/pseuds/Fuenoteki
Summary: Arthur selalu menemani Mizuki sejak kecil. Mereka sudah berpikir kalau mereka sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain. Namun tindakan Arthur mengubah pemikiran Mizuki.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber/Mizuki Akai





	Interpret

**Author's Note:**

> Buat event FGO nya Moon TAPI GATAU MASUK APA GAK SOALNYA TELAT GINI tbh nulisnya baru mulai jam 11 semalem trus ternyata editing nya makan waktu banget hhhh  
> Yauda itung2 dijadiin sumbangan Moon juga gapapa deh
> 
> Aku pilih ArthurMoon karena aku lebih familiar sama ship nya dibanding option lain :"""")))))))  
> Tapi maafkeun kalo OOC huhuhuuu o)----(

Tampaknya sudah memasuki bulan Desember. Setiap sudut kota dipenuhi oleh hiasan-hiasan Natal. Iluminati bertebaran di pohon-pohon dan dinding-dinding bangunan.

Mizuki Akai si gadis bersurai merah memandangi toko-toko di tengah kota. Ia terhenti di depan toko yang memajang sepatu di etalase. Haknya tidak terlalu tinggi, tidak seperti yang diidam-idamkan oleh gadis pada umumnya, malah tampak kekanakan dan memiliki kesan imut.

Namun sayang sekali, mungkin sampai berapa tahun pun ia tak akan mampu membelinya. Kalaupun menabung, ia akan menggunakan tabungannya untuk biaya hidupnya sehari-hari.

Mizuki memandangi sepatunya yang hampir berlubang depannya—atau mungkin memang sudah berlubang. Bisa makan setiap harinya saja sudah bersyukur, pikirnya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan pulang menyusuri jalan yang mulai diselimuti salju. 

* * *

“Umm.. kemarin Mizuki pergi ke pusat pertokoan lagi?” tanya seorang pemuda esoknya saat mereka sedang menjajakan dagangan. “Bukannya banyak godaan magis ya, di sana..”

“Uh.. apa maksudmu godaan magis, Arthur.. Aku ‘kan cuma lihat-lihat barang bagus!”

Namanya Arthur, terlahir di keluarga yang tidak terlalu kaya, sama seperti Mizuki. Karena rumah mereka berdekatan, mereka jadi sering bertemu dan berjualan bersama di alun-alun kota. Tutur kata Arthur sangat halus, bahkan terkadang ia terlihat malu-malu. Menghadapi Mizuki yang  _ talkative,  _ kini Arthur diam-diam sering mencari topik yang bisa ia bahas bersamanya.

“Yaa godaan magis, misalnya tiba-tiba Mizuki jadi ingin sesuatu..begitu.. Hehe..”

“Iya, tapi biarpun mau pun aku tidak bisa beli ‘kan, hahaha..”

Arthur mengiyakan dengan mengangguk, lalu Mizuki mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit memalingkan wajahnya. Mizuki tahu Arthur sedang tersipu.

“A-Aku harap Mizuki tidak lupa kalau aku lebih tua dari Mizuki..”

“Eh.. kenapa aku bisa lupa?”

Sengaja. Gadis itu sengaja bertanya karena ingin si pirang tersipu lebih jauh.

“Y-Ya soalnya..”

Mizuki hanya membalasnya dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung lebarnya. Lalu mereka melanjutkan berjualan setelah selesai bercakap-cakap.

* * *

Tidak bisa tidur.

Entah kenapa Mizuki tak dapat terlelap. Ia sudah mencoba memejamkan matanya sambil menghitung domba imajiner, dan semua gagal. Padahal ia mesti bangun pagi besok untuk berjualan.

“Ugh!”

Akhirnya Mizuki memutuskan untuk menyeduh coklat panas sambil menyalakan TV bobroknya yang hitam-putih layarnya. Ia meminum coklatnya sedikit, lalu mulai memindah-mindahkan saluran TV. 

Semua saluran menayangkan berita.

Ah, tak apalah, pikirnya.

Sambil  _ menonton, _ Mizuki menghitung rangkaian kerajinan bunga kering yang akan ia jajakan esok hari. 

“..enam, tujuh, delapan..” 

Sesekali ia menyeruput coklatnya dan memikirkan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan besok. Pertama, tentu saja berjualan bersama Arthur. Lalu.. mungkin ia ingin mengajaknya ke pusat pertokoan sekali-sekali. Kemudian dengan hasil berdagang, ia bisa membeli beberapa roti dan kue untuk makan beberapa hari ke depan. Dan ia akan mengajak Arthur juga. Mizuki tahu kalau Arthur suka wangi roti yang dipanggang.

_ “Berita berikutnya,“ _

Mizuki kali ini melirik TV yang sedari tadi ia anaktirikan. Itu hanyalah berita soal perampokan bank. Disebutkan lokasinya adalah kota yang sama dengan kota tempatnya tinggal. Mizuki agak bergidik. Apalagi mereka bilang kejadiannya hanya seling dua jam dengan waktu yang sekarang.

Tapi Mizuki agak lega karena ia tidak kaya, jadi tak mungkin ia mengalami hal seperti itu. Terkadang jadi orang kaya malah menyusahkan, ujarnya dalam hati.

Berpikir macam-macam pada akhirnya mengundang rasa kantuknya. Ia segera menghabiskan coklatnya lalu pergi tidur. 

* * *

Pagi yang dingin seperti biasa di awal musim dingin.

Mizuki memasukkan semua rangkaian bunganya ke dalam kotak kayu, lalu menjinjingnya keluar rumah.

Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati Arthur yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Biasanya Mizuki-lah yang menjemputnya duluan.

“Eeh? Kau bangun cepat?”

Arthur hanya tersenyum lembut seperti biasa. Dan Mizuki merasakan kehangatan di pipinya juga seperti biasa.

Mizuki mengacak rambut pemuda itu lagi, sembari berkata,“Ya sudah, ayo lekas pergi.” Ia berjalan mendahului Arthur. Namun seketika itu juga, Arthur menahan tangannya.

“Maaf, Mizuki. Aku tidak pergi lagi.. Berjualan maksudku..”

“ _ Lagi?  _ Eh?! Apa kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan lain yang lebih layak?” sahut Mizuki sedikit bersemangat, bersiap-siap untuk mengucapkan selamat.

Melihat reaksi Mizuki, Arthur sedikit terbelalak, namun kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Mizuki jadi agak kesal karena merasa ditertawakan, ia memasang wajah merajuk. Arthur mengganti tawanya dengan senyuman seperti biasanya, dimainkannya pipi Mizuki yang menggembung dengan jari telunjuknya. 

“Jangan menggodaku! Dasar, sudah dapat pekerjaan saja sombong! Hmph!”

Arthur tertawa lagi, namun setelah itu datang ekspresi melankolis pada wajahnya, dengan masih memamerkan senyuman khasnya. Mizuki yang tadinya marah-marah, sekarang terheran-heran.

“......A-Ada apa, Arthur.. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di rumahmu?”

“Jangan khawatir, Mizuki. Tidak ada masalah. Aku hanya.. ingin mengembara ke berbagai tempat. Mungkin kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi.”

Nafas Mizuki tercekat.

“M-Maksudmu..kau..kau.. pergi meninggalkanku di sini.. biarpun kau tahu aku..orang tuaku—” Tanpa sadar air mata Mizuki menetes.

“Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Mizuki seperti orang tua Mizuki..”

“Apa maksudmu, bangsat!” Kini Mizuki sudah tak dapat mengontrol air matanya, tapi ia sudah tidak peduli. “Aku..aku.. bagiku, Arthur itu—”

“Begitupun aku, mengenai Mizuki—” 

“Lalu kenapa?!”

“Aku hanya ingin Mizuki—”

“Pergi.”

"......"

“Sudah sana pergi!!”

Arthur tersenyum pahit, namun ia sudah membayangkan skenario ini sebelumnya. “Sampai jumpa, Mizuki.”

Melihat Mizuki yang tersedu dan tampak sudah tak bisa diajak bicara, Arthur pun perlahan menjauh. Di satu titik, ia menjinjing sebuah ransel yang sudah ia siapkan sedari awal, dan pergi meninggalkan gadis yang menangis itu.

* * *

Arthur sudah tidak ada.

Arthur yang menemaninya dari kecil sudah pergi. Perpisahan mereka cukup buruk hingga Mizuki tidak tahu-menahu mengenai alasan dan ke mana Arthur mengembara. Mizuki agak menyesal ia terbawa emosi saat itu.

Belum ada dua hari sejak pemuda itu pergi, Mizuki sudah sangat merindukannya.

Mizuki lantas memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah Arthur yang telah kosong.

Rumah itu terhiasi oleh bunga  _ lily  _ yang mulai layu karena cuaca dingin _. _

Di saat mengamati bunga-bunga itu, Mizuki menyadari ada sesuatu terselip di sela-sela pot. Ia mencoba untuk meraihnya. Sebuah kertas yang terlipat. Terdapat tulisan di dalamnya.

_ “Aku tahu Mizuki pasti akan ke rumah ini.” _

Mizuki terperangah.  _ Tahu dari segi apa?? _

_ “Aku sudah mengantisipasi ini. Karena Mizuki tidak mau mendengar apapun yang kukatakan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menulisnya saja.  
_ _ Aku memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan pada Mizuki, itu ada di lemariku. Aku ingin Mizuki menggunakannya dengan baik.  
Tolong berjanjilah padaku, Mizuki tidak akan memberikannya pada siapapun.” _

“Apa maksudmu..”

Mizuki menggenggam erat kertas di tangannya, lalu membuka pintu depan rumah itu. Tidak terkunci. Ia meneguk ludah sambil mencari lemari yang dimaksud.

“Ini ‘kan..?” ucapnya ragu. Tapi ia mencoba membuka pintu lemari tersebut. Di sana ia menemukan kantung besar terbuat dari kain dan sebuah kotak kardus. Di dasar lemari, ia mendapati kertas lain bertuliskan, _ ”Tolong gunakan sebaik-baiknya. Aku hanya ingin Mizuki hidup bahagia. Demi itu, aku harus melakukan ini. Termasuk meninggalkan semuanya. Tapi seperti yang kubilang, bukannya aku akan menelantarkan Mizuki.” _

“.........makanya, maksudmu itu apa..” Dada Mizuki terasa sesak. Namun rasa penasarannya melarangnya untuk istirahat. Diraihnya kotak kardus itu.

Betapa kagetnya Mizuki mendapati objek yang dikenalnya di dalam sana.

Warnanya putih kebiruan, tak ada yang unik dari benda itu, hanya sebuah alas kaki yang biasa-biasa saja, tapi yang seperti itu dapat menarik perhatian seorang Mizuki.

“.......k-kalau begitu!” Mizuki menarik kantung besar kali ini. Ketika terjatuh di lantai, kantung itu mengeluarkan bunyi gemerincing. Ia segera membuka ikatan benda kain tersebut. Dan.. Mizuki terjatuh lemas di lantai.

Kepalanya segera menayangkan ulang memori tiga hari yang lalu saat ia tak bisa tidur, ia menonton berita.

_ “Berita berikutnya, sebuah bank di kota X dibobol—” _

_ “Saat ini polisi masih menyelidiki ke mana orang ini pergi—” _

_ Begitu rupanya.. _

Perasaan Mizuki bercampur aduk. Walaupun ia yakin dengan dugaannya, ia masih tak yakin benar atau tidaknya permasalahan ini. Tapi bagian dari dirinya yang lain ingin membenarkan dugaan tersebut.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia berteriak,

"ARTHUR BEGOOOO!!! BAHAGIA APANYA, DASAR SOK TAHU!!! DAN BUKANNYA HIDUPKU KRITIS ATAU GIMANA!!!"

Memang sih, ia sudah berkali-kali akan digusur dari rumahnya sendiri karena menunggak macam-macam bayaran. Tapi bukannya ia tak bisa mencoba menjual TV bobroknya. Namun tetap saja..

"Si bodoh ini!!"

Mizuki itu melempar sepatu yang masih baru di tangannya ke pojok ruangan.

"SIAPA BUTUH SEPATU BARU!!!"

Ia membungkuk, memukul lantai. ".....bagiku.. bahagia itu—"

_ —bisa hidup bersamamu seumur hidupku.. dengan kehidupan yang seperti itu saja aku sudah.. _

Mizuki memeluk kedua kakinya dan menghantupkan kepala pada lututnya.

".....kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan.."

  
  



End file.
